Memories 4ChordsHumanstuck AU
by Hachilen
Summary: Yes. 4Chords/Humanstuck. Rated T for swears, suggestive hints, minor hints of abuse. You've been warned. Gamzee went away for a while, Karkat felt he could take care of himself without his best friend, and boyfriend. But what happens when he wakes up in a hospital with no memories of what had happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories GamzeexKarkat (Humanstuck/4chords) Chapter 1**  
**By: HachiLen**

_(A/N: THIS IS HUMANSTUCK BECAUSE I LIKE THEM THAT WAY AND I WAS OBSESSED FOR A WHILE SO YEAH also ignore the 'fuckasses' I wrote this before I caught up with homestuck. and I was still a dumb little teen.)_

It was all sort of a blur, the day Karkat woke up to pure white ceilings, and a bright light shining over him. People in teal-ish clothing and masks surrounded him,

speaking to each other and moving fast.. Karkats whole body ached, before he even had time to figure out what was going on everything went black again.

The next time Karkat awoke it was quiet. He squinted at the sudden bright light and looked around at the strange room he was in..

"Let me see my motherfucking best friend! If he wakes up when I'm not there is going to flip shit!" A voice in the hall said. Who was that..? The voice seemed like

something he had heard before, but everything was still a bit dizzy.

"Please sir we cannot risk him waking up yet, he needs rest or he will be in massive pain..!" A more, light soft female voice came from the hall as well. Most likely a

nurse, he thought. Karkat shivered softly, He wasn't in pain at all actually. Mostly numb.

"That kid is motherfucking tougher then you think! We are only wasting time arguing!" The voice growled and stomped to the door. Karkat flinched when the door

opened and he knew right away from listening that it was Gamzee. Finally a face he could remember, and someone who could tell him what the hell was going on.

Karkat went to say something so Gamzee knew he was awake, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Gamzee rushed over, looking over his friend.

Frighted. "Oh man oh man are you okay? How do you feel? No wait don't speak just rest! Don't worry i'll motherfucking take care of you, no worries!"

"..Gamzee.." Karkat managed to get out.

The taller boy stopped babbling and looked down at him, pausing for a moment. "..Sorry."

Karkat smiled weakly at him, and Gamzee smiled back. "Don't worry.." He took a deep breath, the pain finally starting to settle in.

"Aw man you know I can't help it. Now tell me where it hurts, we'll get you some pain shit to help it alright?" He pulls a chair close and sits, holding his friends hand

tight. "Please stay calm, I'll try too okay?" He spoke clearly, even though his hands were shaking.

"..Tell me.." Karkat stared into the others eyes the best he could.

"..Tell you what buddy..? What do you mean..?" He got a bit closer, since Karkats voice was so soft and low from exhaustion.

"Why I am .. fucking here.." He sighed softly. "I don't remember.."

Gamzee pulled away again, biting his lip. "L-lets try not to focus on that alright? You need to get better. Lots better."

Karkat was too tired to argue, plus the nurse came in with some pain relievers and water to help swallow. She helped him keep his head up for it and left soon after

doing a small exam. He laid his head back down and felt his eyes grow tired, though he didn't want to sleep. He was focused on why he was here in the hospital. What

had happened to him? Why was he sore everywhere and couldn't remember why? So many questions he had to ask.. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep. But he

couldn't fight it much more.

Gamzee noticed his friend fighting the sleep and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't leave, I will be right here when you wake up." He motioned to the seat near the window.

"Or there, but mostly right here. Get some rest alright?" Karkat sighed softly, he was frustrated but could barely use his voice anyways. He closed his eyes and quickly

fell back asleep...

While nurses came for small check ups during the night, Karkat still didn't wake up due to much needed rest. However Gamzee awoke quickly every time the boy moved

to make sure he was alright, or didn't need anything. By the time the morning came Gamzee was already at his side, waiting for his friend to wake up. He had the urge

to go for a smoke, but couldn't dare leave his friends side. The nurse came in with some breakfast for the two, about to say something but Gamzee quickly gave the

shush motion. The nurse nodded and put the plates quietly on a nearby table and left, learning not to disturb them.

The scent of the food soon woke Karkat, and he groaned a bit as the pains were back. "Ah fuck.." He sat up slowly, with Gamzee's support. He took more of the pain

relievers and refused to lay back down again.

"Man you gotta rest.." Gamzee frowned.

"I 'rested' all fucking night. This pain is nothing, i'll be fine." He growled softly, though his muscles were still stiff, he did feel that it was alright enough to sit up at least.

The taller boy chuckled and got the food, and began feeding the smaller boy. "Now thats the motherfucking Karkat I know~"

He was going to complain about how he could eat on his own, but wasn't exactly feeling up for it. Plus Gamzee always won those arguments anyways. "..So your going

to tell me now right..?" Karkat swallowed the bit of food in his mouth and stared at the other.

"...Why do you want to know so motherfucking bad? It'll come back to ya when your all better.. You need to focus on gettin' better!" He continued to feed the other so

he couldn't have any comebacks. "There is no need to worry about such things. Your lookin' better already, you'll be back on your feet in no time m'kay~?" He smiled

childishly, but Karkat didn't buy it.

"Whatever.. Sorry for being so fucking curious about why I am here in the first place.." He began eating the food on his own, now ignoring him. Gamzee looked away a

bit, wanting to tell him but it was for the best that he found out on his own.

"Well well i'ma go for a smoke.. Kinda dying ya know? I'll be five minutes at most alright? Get one of the nurses to come get me if you need anything.." Gamzee smiled

and walked out the door, but then freezing.

"Let me see him! Hes my own flesh and blood, MY son you can't stop me from seeing him!" It was Karkats dad.. The one who caused most of this mess, and anything

else wrong with the poor kid. Gamzee shut the door and walked over to the two nurses trying to keep his dad calm.

"Please sir he's doing alright but he isn't accepting visits right now, he needs time to rest and get his strength back!" One of the nurses said, suddenly his dad calmed

down, staring at Gamzee in front of him.

"You."

"Me."

"You caused this!"

"Mhm. I caused this. What did I cause Mr. Vantas?"

"..Your the reason he's in this fucking place!"

To be continued...

**(Short. Because there are more chapters, just gotta get em off my DA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories GamzeexKarkat (Humanstuck/4chords) Chapter 2**  
**By: HachiLen**

_(Buh. I didn't realize I had to do so much editing with this thing ._. I'm kinda new to posting fanfics on this website. So be patient please!)_

-

"Bingo. Feel better admitting it? Right. You can go now."

"I will go no where until I see him!"

"Why do you suddenly pretend to care, hmm?" Gamzee kept a calm and collected face, maybe because it was the longest time he had been sober in

a while. He was a bit twitchy with anger.

The nurses just watched the conversation bat back and forth.

"Riggghhtt.."

The older more muscular man growled. "He's MY son. Not yours."

"He's MY best friend. Not yours." He snickered as the other got angrier.

"You know nothing about him!"

"I know everything about him. Have you ever even talked to him? No. Only hit him when you were frustrated with how much your life sucks." He

smiled innocently.

He didn't like the attention he was getting from the other nearby doctors after them hearing about the hitting, he didn't say anything and left. The

two nurses who were holding him back stared at Gamzee for a moment, then also went back to work. He rubbed his head and went outside the

hospital, a fair distance away and smoked half a pack. He had too much on his mind, and Karkats dad trying to visit didn't help at all. "Fuckkk.." He

groaned softly, putting out the last cig. He didn't even realize how much time had passed since he went out, he told Karkat five minutes and it was

clearly longer then that.

Gamzee walked back to his room, opening the door. "Hey best friend I am back-" Only to get a pillow in the face. He moved the pillow and blinked,

looking at his friend who was flushed a deep pink, and puffing up his cheeks like an upset child.

"You had me fucking worried! It's been a half hour and all I heard was yelling in the hall not long after you left!" He crossed his arms and looked

away. "You took too fucking long.." He huffed.

Gamzee continued to stare for a moment, but then smiled as he sat back down and put the pillow back where it belonged. "You know motherfucker,

it's not nice to throw pillows at your friends."

"Well it isn't like I had a fucking brick or anything!"

Gamzee laughed, soon enough Karkat did too. "Man you're the best~"

"You're not so bad yourself.." They both soon calmed down, and here came the dreaded questions again. "..Who were you arguing with?"

"Ah man you worry too much.. I'm still here ya know? No scratches or nothin'. I may have to get some more smokes soon though.." He snickers.

"..I thought you were going to try to slow down on that stuff.." Karkat looked away again. Ah right. He had asked Gamzee way before all this to try to

slow down on the smoking. He had thought it was a ridiculous request at first...

~~~[FLASHBACK OR SOMETHING]

They both sat in a pizza place that was nearby Gamzee's house, since Karkat was staying there after his dad and him had a fight. Like normal he

never wanted to talk about it, so they always went out someplace to help get their mind off things.

"So you're going out of town soon?" Karkat glanced up at his friend, after taking a bite of a pizza slice.

"Yep. Got a few loose ends to tie up before I can here for ya, for good~" Gamzee smiled and gulped down his third slice, while Karkat was still on his first.  
"Oh. I'll try to keep out of trouble then." He smiled and continued to eat.

Yeah. Try to, it wasn't exactly his choice though. Gamzee knew better then anyone else. It wasn't the first time he found Karkat on his doorstep,

tearstained or with bruises.. Sometimes even soaking wet since it always rained in their neighborhood. The kid is only sixteen and had a long way to

go before he could get out of that terrible house.

"Gamzeeee? Hello? Wake the fuck up." Karkat called to him, snapping him out of his little daze.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." He laughed a bit.

"I said do you want to go for a walk before dark? Since you are probably tired of my 'shitty' rocoms like normal.." He rolls his eyes.

"Ah man we'll do whatever you want, even if that means I have to sit through some movie I don't motherfucking understand so you feel better~"

"..Not like I haven't tried to explain it to you!" He groaned as they both got up, paid, and left. That was Gamzees favorite part however. When Karkat

tried to explain what was happening. If he really wanted to know, Gamzee would just pay attention and figure it out. But it was always cute to see

him get all puffed up and angry about Gamzee not understanding.

Karkat kept quiet during the walk back to the house, he always seemed to get quiet when Gamzee smoked a few in a row. "Hey whats with you? Not

like the smell of the smoke or somethin'?"

"I want you to stop smoking so much.. Once when you need it is fine, not so many at once.." He crossed his arms.

Gamzee blinked and stared at his friend. "..Aw man you know I can't do th-"

"Yeah you can."

"...Ah alright little motherfucker, i'll give it a shot for you.." Gamzee put the pack in his pocket, feeling a bit strange not smoking more then a few but

figured that would happen anyways.

"Good."

"Hey Kar~?"

"Yeah?"

"Your the best motherfucking friend i've ever had~" Gamzee smiled.

Karkat blushed softly. "Shut up you.." He rolled his eyes and the taller boy laughed.

After Gamzee snapped out of his little daydream, he looked at his best friend, who was staring back at him with concern. "You space out too much.."

"That I do. I got a little frustrated, i'll keep it to small amounts for ya no worries little buddy~"

"I'm not little."

"Heheh name someone shorter then you."

"..." He paused, thinking of the people he at least knew. "..Gah shut up."

Gamzee laughed, Karkat smiled not minding how much of an idiot Gamzee could be sometimes.

~~~~~

**(It is so hard to not go back and fix all my grammar errors. Gawd. I'll leave it. Justtt leave it gurl. It's oookkkaayyyy...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Memories of it all GamzeexKarkat (Humanstuck/4chords) Chapter 3**  
**By: HachiLen**

_(A/N: Hi. I have nothing to say. I just like writing stuff so I can say HAY I AM SPECIAL ENOUGH TO WRITE A/N WOO /shot)_

-

It had been a week since Karkat was first in the hospital. He was starting to hate the place more and more. He hadn't been able to sleep well at

night due to the noises in the hall from doctors and nurses moving about to check on patients. The few times he did fall asleep he was awoken soon

after by another check up. He was eager to get out.

"Hey Karkat buddy you should get back in bed..!" Gamzee had just come back with some lunch from the cafe.

"Fuck no. I can't sit around anymore its getting on my nerves, I need air.." He stared out the window, ignoring his friend. The last thing he was going

to do was get back in bed again.

"Aww come on, just get a little more rest? I know it still hurts.." He softly poked at his friends stomach, and Karkat flinched away.

"Don't touch me. I'm fine."

"Alright alright.. At least sit to eat okay?" Gamzee smiled and placed the food on the nearby side table.

"..Fine." He sat on the bed again and ate quickly, already getting twitchy from not standing.

"Whoa whoa slow down." He grabbed Karkats hand, as he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Your going to make yourself sick.. Don't need more

reason to stay in the hospital do ya?" He smiled when the other saw what he meant, and pulled his hand away.

"Okay! Gee what are you my mom? God.." He eats slower, regardless of this remark.

"Man you know I don't have tits." Only Gamzee could say that with a strait face.

"Dude shut up will you?" Karkat held back the desire to laugh, which was normally easy for him but of course it is Gamzee...

The door suddenly slammed open, and both the boys flinched then staring at the figure who opened the door.

Karkats dad again..

"Persistent bastard aren't you?" Gamzee glared and stood.

"W-what?!" He looked back and forth at the two. "Hes tried to visit before?!"

"Of course I have!" His father then stared at his son, who's face calmed quickly. Karkat would show no fear to his father. "Why else do you think I

would be here if I didn't care?"

"Shut up!" Karkat growled. "If you cared I would get rides to school, I would have friends who aren't scared of coming to my house, Gamzee wouldn't

have to take care of my stupid issues! Most of all you don't even treat me like a son! Ever.. Since mom left.." His voice grew softer, and he looked

away as hot tears burned in his eyes.

"Please sir you can't be in here!" A few doctors pulled his father into the hall, him not struggling much only a bit shocked that his son had talked back

to him.

Gamzee quickly hugged his friend and patted his back for comfort. "Shushhh.. It's alright Kar buddy.. Go on and calm down i'll make sure he stays

away okay? You'll be fine.." He slowly let go, not wanting to but he would do anything to help his best, and only close friend. "I'll be right back okay?"

Karkat didn't say anything, only quietly sobbed into his hands and not daring to look up. Gamzee walked out of the room and shut the door behind

him. "What the hell is your problem!?"

His father looked at him. "..He yelled back. He doesn't do that. He hangs out with you too much.. The boy can't yell at his father."

"The father can't yell at the son!" Gamzee snarled, he was holding himself back from punching the guy in the face. They were already in the hospital

but he didn't need an assault charge on his record. "Have you ever said 'I love you, son' or 'Good job I am so proud!'? Doubt it."

"You should shut your mouth boy.." He glared down at him.

The few doctors that pulled him out stepped in between the two. "Please this is a hospital do not fight in here!"

"Oh fighting huh? You know that all to well don't you sir?" Gamzee continued to glare at Karkats father, even though the doctors were trying to push

them apart.

"Don't you dare.."

"Yes indeed.. Fighting is all to well known saying you beat your own fucking son when your upset!" Gamzees voice grew louder with every word he

spoke, and only then was his dad starting to get nervous.

"Your not scaring me off with that again.. Because you have no proof, no one will believe you and your little lies.." He strengthened his look again.

"Oh alright then. Tell me. Why does 'your son' come to my place so often, with bruises and often with tears in his eyes? Why doesn't he invite me

over? Why doesn't he talk to you instead of talking to me? Tell me sir.."

He gulped. Gotcha. "S-so he hurts himself out of depression probably and doesn't trust me enough.. Or something.."

"Really now. And if you knew he did that then why haven't you tried to help him at all? Therapist maybe? Talking to him even?"

"..No.."

"I see. WOW I really wonder why hes like that huh." Gamzee sighed loudly and calmed down a bit, then crossing his arms. "Just go. He clearly doesn't

need you, he doesn't need someone to tell him he can't do jack shit."

"..Take care of him." His dad whispered and left willingly. Looked like his bipolar fit was over.

Gamzee waited, watching him leave and closed his eyes. 'Hes not a bad guy.. He needs his own help before he can handle a son though..' He opened

the door again, a bit relieved to see Karkat still sitting in the same spot. "Hey hey you feeling alright now?" Gamzee sat next to him, holding the boy

in his arms. "..Gamzee..."

"Shush bro, its alright you don't need to talk.."

"Thank you.." He mumbled, then looking up at his friend.

"Aw buddy your too cute~" Gamzee nuzzled and smiled when the other blushed.

"Don't let it go to your head Idiot.." He rolled his eyes.

"Too late!"

"..Hmph." Karkat hid his face in the others chest. "I don't want to be here anymore. Can we see about leaving early..? Please?"

"I'll ask about it okay buddy~? You seem back to normal anyways, with your bad mood and swearing." Gamzee purred.

"Good. I feel like I am in jail or some shit, they don't let me do anything.."

"I know motherfucker~" He kissed Karkats forehead and smiled. "Leave it to me."

"..Thanks." Karkat looked away again, clearly thinking about what his dad said. "Everything use to be okay, you know. When my mom was still alive.."

He took a deep breath again. "I sort of feel bad for him sometimes. It isn't really his fault."

"Is that why you let him hit you?" Gamzee stared down at the other.

He flinched. "..W-what do you mean? You know I can't stop that.." He bit his lip nervously.

"You could. But you don't." He rubbed the others cheek softly to keep him calm.

"..Because I can't." Karkat found himself unable to look away from Gamzees eyes, the mix of concern and hurt showed.

"Your too passive motherfucker." He sighed quietly. "I understand you don't like violence, but sometimes its necessary, to make a point.." Gamzee

pat his back softly. "As some would say.. Your all bark, no bite."

"..It was never a problem before.. I won't hurt anyone even if it is really bad for me if I don't."

"Whatever you say bro, I won't always be there to punch for ya."

"..I'll keep it in mind."

"And thats all I ask ya to do." Gamzee lifted the smaller boys chin and placed their lips together, kissing him deeply.

~~

**(You know, I don't know what came up with the concept. I guess at one point I just thought HEY I can see Crabdad as a human being pretty damn bipolar. I could see him being all RAIWHRIASuhFKJn then also be a really caring dad deep down? ..Actually that's not really how Bipolar works. Well shit.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories GamzeexKarkat (Humanstuck/4chords) Chapter 3**  
**By: HachiLen**

_(A/N: MORE POINTLESS NOTES YAY. I have continued this a little bit.. Not enough for a full chapter, but, it's there. If people actually like it enough I will think about making more.)_

-

By the next morning Gamzee managed to get the nurse to give Karkat one last check up, to see if he would be okay now. Karkat kept quiet and didn't

complain this time, even when many of the pokes to his injuries hurt still. "Good good.." The nurse mumbled and wrote a few things down on her

clipboard, then walking out of the room with Gamzee. "He is fine to go. Just make sure he doesn't push himself and gets his breakfast, lunch and

dinner." She smiled and walked back to the desk.

"Haha he'll be thrilled~" Gamzee went back in his room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at Karkat who was eagerly staring back to see what

he would say. It was so adorable, he tried not to laugh. "Hey bro.."

"Just fucking tell me, don't stall." He continued to wait.

Gamzee snickered. "We are getting you outta here right now. 'kay bro? You got the okay."

"Yes finally!" He gets up, then getting into his normal clothes. Finally not some weird cloth and pj pants.

Gamzee helped him get his things, and put his backpack on Karkats back. "Here~" He kneeled down, motioning for him to get on his back.

"..What no I can walk.. And I am too heavy."

"I can handle it little motherfucker. All of ya and your ninety pounds." He laughed. "Come on Karkat, your backpack weighs more then you."

"..Hmph." Karkat reluctantly got on his friends back, and held on as tight as he could.

"Alright don't let go now~"

"Shut up why would I.."

"Just checkin'." Gamzee smiled and headed out.

Later when they were at Gamzee's house, he was giving Karkat another lecture..

"Now bro don't feel like ya need to go back home, your dad ain't gunna punish ya the longer you wait, I took care of that 'mkay?"

"Yeah yeah for the hundredth time I fucking get it.." The smaller boy rolled his eyes, he had no desire to go back home. But even as Gamzee said it

was fine, he still knew he couldn't avoid it for the next two years. For the most part Gamzee knew when Karkat was lying about something, behind

that high fuck face was a very... intelligent guy.

"I know you won't listen to me little motherfucker." He continued to smile like a goof, even though he was being completely serious.

"Then you know me too damn well." Karkat sat on his friends lap and nuzzles close. "So your going to tell me what happened now right?"

Gamzee froze. Fuck. He hoped Karkat forgot about it. "..Bro I.. I don't exactly know." He sighed softly. "By the time I knew something happened you

were already at the motherfuckin hospital." He puts his arms around his friend and licked his neck a few times, sending a chill up Karkats spine.

"S-stop that..!" He puffed up, blushing hard. "Your lying, tell me or I won't do that shit.."

"Bro I wouldn't lie to you. Who could lie to that cute little face?" Gamzee poked at his cheek, making Karkat turn his head away in frustration.

"A lot of people actually."

"Well one of them isn't me~"

"Oh please." He sighed. Gamzee frowned a bit and pulled his friend closer, then kissing his cheek.

"Karkat bro, I swear on all the shit i've smoked that i've never lied to you."

"Wow someones desprate." Karkat looked at him, only seeing seriousness in his eyes. "Gah fuck. I don't really care I guess. One day your going to

tell me though." He gave up trying to get it out of him, and nuzzled close. The two sat there for a while just enjoying the silence. But after a while, Gamzee spoke.

"..Love you bro."

"Love you too." Karkat mumbled without hesitation. Which surprised Gamzee, but it only made him happy. "Your so cute man." He squeezed his friend

a bit, being careful not to break him since he was so deathly thin.

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh alright alright~" Gamzee chuckled, kissing him softly.  
~~~~~

**(Discontinued? Continued? WHO KNOWS. ITS UP TO YOU... DUNDUNDUNNNNN. My god I haven't grown up in the slightest.)**


End file.
